


A talk about loss

by HerMajestyQueenQueer



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Men Crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueenQueer/pseuds/HerMajestyQueenQueer
Summary: Luffy strangely didn't eat dinner tonight. Zoro is worried about his captain and goes to find him in his worry.





	A talk about loss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small story. Tell me if you like it! I might add more later :)

Zoro walked over to Luffy. The Captain seemed to be in a strange mood, he didn't come to dinner when Sanji called and when Zoro shouted at him from the Lawn Deck. It was suspicious. Whenever there was a serious situation Luffy tended to get quiet and just sit alone on the Thousand sunny’s head. No one could really read Luffy during these moments. His face an undeniable mask.  
“Oi,” Zoro tried to reach Luffy with another shout, “Why you skipping out on meals, huh?” With a soft thud, Zoro tapped Luffy’s head with his sword.  
“Stop,” Luffy shove Zoro’s sword away, “I’m thinking.”  
“You?” almost baffled Zoro let out a small chuckle, “and just what would you be thinking about eh?”  
Luffy turned to Zoro. Revealing his face twisted in agony, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Zoro stood there unsure what to do. He’d seen Luffy cry plenty of times. So many times in fact that his ugly crying face was ingrained in his mind. The way snot would pour down his nose, and how he’d soak the surrounding area with his tears. Of course these tears were different. They just fell from his face, softly and quietly.  
“I was told that time would ease the pain.”  
“Luffy?”  
“That I would stop crying, about Ace.”  
“Why would you want that?” Zero plopped himself down beside his captain who was so obviously hurting.  
“I don’t know- I just.”  
“Just what?” Zoro wrapped his arm around Luffy and pulled him into his chest. Luffy’s stiff body beginning to shake.  
“I just want-. . .” Luffy’s sobs began to grow louder and louder as he tried to speak his heart. “I don’t want to remember!”  
Luffy pushed Zoro away and walked to the edge of The Thousand Sunnys mane. Grabbing onto one of the wooden locks Luffy stared into the empty night.  
“It hurts. I hurt, and I want it to stop.”  
Zoro was surprised. Luffy never talked about his brother, especially after what had happened in Marineford. The swordsman felt honored that Luffy decided to talk to him about it first.  
“When I was a young boy, I had someone I admired.” Luffy stood there, listening to Zoro, confused. “She told me once that when she grew up, her body would become weak. ‘Cause she was a woman.”  
Zoro had never told this story to anyone. The only people knowing about it were from back then. From his childhood.  
“I never once beat her in a sparing match.” Zoro’s voice began to struggle as he continued to speak. “I will never forget her, nor forgive the people who morphed her mind to think in such a horrible way.”  
“What happened to her?” Luffy asked.  
“She died.”  
Luffy turned around. Pain clear in his eyes.  
“How?” His voice was almost a whisper. Any softer and the sea Breeze would have stolen those words away.  
“I dont know,” Zoro sighed, tears now beginning to form in his eyes, “all the adults said she fell down the stairs, but I always had the feeling it was more than that. A life was stolen, gone in an instant, by those who had been whispering those horrible lies. It made me sick, angry.”  
Luffy and Zoro stood there in silence. Both men sharing a part of themselves that otherwise would have never been spoken aloud. They both wondered what made tonight different, and why.  
“I wasn’t expecting this from you.” Luffy admitted.  
“Same.”  
Luffy returned to Zoro’s side. Leaning on his shoulder for support, Luffy began to cry now in earnest. His chest heaving in sorrow.


End file.
